


Milkin' for a Latte

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [10]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Thicc dick Yusuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira knows the service at this cafe sucks. That's okay that's why he brought Yusuke along in the first place
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242278
Kudos: 19





	Milkin' for a Latte

The service in this place was so bad that Akira was actually sort of thankful for it. It was big and mostly private but did their servers pop up often or check up on them? No they certainly did not and that really was not even all their fault. The fault lay on how many of them there were on the floor and that was management’s fault.

Akira was actually thankful to the crappy service. There was good food thankfully but the wait between ordering and getting food then getting to pay was so crappy that it was better to amuse oneself when waiting.

Which was exactly what he was doing now. Although he was willing to bet that Yusuke had his own opinion on what Akira was choosing could do and he was certainly going to give Akira all those opinions.

Not right now however. Yusuke was kind of occupied in all sorts of ways at the moment. Akira was really reaping the benefits. He got to sit next to his boyfriend in the booth and he most certainly got to soak up the reactions.

“So glad we got the corner booth.” Akira whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. “What do you think?” He ended his words with a flick of his wrist that made Yusuke’s hands tremble around his cup. Against his fingers Yusuke’s cock made them wet with precum and Akira hid a smile. “It’s so quiet and private.” He mused as he teased his fingers against Yusuke’s cock. Coffee splashed from Yusuke’s cup as his hands trembled. “Not about the food because I know we can get better coffee from Sojiro but the view is nice.”

“You shameless.” Yusuke hissed as Akira gave his cock a long slow stroke. He kept his grip tight but used the precum that had soaked his fingers to his advantage. Yusuke’s breathing turned to pants as Akira made a slow stroke back up and then twisted his grip around the head. He got another spurt of precum and the reward of Yusuke’s trembling. “Akira.” He gasped. “You’re shameless. Filled with lust you-“ He choked when Akira dipped his fingers against his slit. The cup shifted again and Yusuke’s eyes lost focus. How beautiful.

“I made sure that we wouldn’t be discovered. You just have to relax. No one walking by would catch an eyeful of anything.” Akira had that taken care of by being the one on the outside. Yusuke was on the inside and most of Akira’s body blocked everything.

There was no one in the booths next to them and they were against the wall. They really couldn’t get anymore safe when it came down to it. Akira hid a smile as he slowly stroked Yusuke again. Such a nice length. And girth. He squeezed lightly and Yusuke twitched again. So adorable.

“You.” Yusuke groaned before he ducked his head. In Akira’s hand Yusuke’s cock was throbbing. He was so warm to the touch and the way he was leaking over his hand. If Akira didn’t put the wetness to good use Yusuke would have been making quite the mess.

As it was he had Akira’s hand slick and there was no stopping the flow. Akira kept it up with the strokes because he knew Yusuke’s reactions. The flush in his face and the trembling in his voice spoke of how much he was trying to hold back from the edge and just how close he was to it.

It was erotic. “Yes me.” Akira teased before he kissed Yusuke’s exposed neck. He grinned when Yusuke’s cock throbbed at the touch of his lips. “I’m shameless but you’re just a vision right now you know that? I can’t get enough of this.” It was a pity that this was so public. Akira would have loved to duck down enough for a taste.

But no matter how crappy the service and how sucky it was. How short of staff the place was and how obviously overworked everyone else was to begin with. Akira couldn’t do something like that and get away with it. On such short notice.

He could indulge in a bit of teasing every now and again though. He shortened his strokes so that he teased the head of Yusuke’s cock. His boyfriend’s panting got louder and his entire body tensed up. Akira could barely pay attention to their surroundings. Yusuke had given up on the cup and put it back on the table.

In Akira’s hand he was wet and hard. Every touch made Akira long for more. The way it moved in his hand, the way that it moved for his touch. Akira was a bit hot himself the closer to orgasm Yusuke got. It wasn’t fair how he was teasing Yusuke and himself at the same time. It wasn’t fair but how exactly could he be cold to this? How could he not react?

“Akira. _Joker_.” That whisper made Akira muffle a curse because his own cock hurt now. Yusuke’s head fell down to his chest and- no Akira couldn’t have that. There was no fun in that. He used his free hand to tip Yusuke’s chin back up and let his boyfriend look at him. Those intense eyes that he loved so much. They were drowning in passion and he loved that. “Joker.”

“Yes.” Akira sighed as he kept his hand moving. Yusuke was trembling now but fighting to keep still. “Fox.” He breathed as he teased his wet fingers around the crown. He could see the fight in Yusuke but he knew that the end was already too close. “Beautiful fox.” He couldn’t stop himself from stealing a small kiss. A fast quick one but when Yusuke responded in his hand Akira deepened it for only a second.

“Akira.” His eyes closed and Akira barely got his hand around Yusuke in time. He snatched up one of the napkins as well and dropped it onto Yusuke’s lap because he knew that his hand could never be enough to contain it.

His breath hitched as Yusuke released muffled groans as he came in his hand. It was so hot and thick. There was so much of it. He was so beautiful. Akira kissed his check gently as Yusuke slowly regained his composure. So beautiful and his eyes were so intense.

“We should get out of here.” Muffling his groans had done wonders to Yusuke’s voice. Akira grinned at him and it got him a snort in response as Yusuke grabbed napkins from the holder and cleaned himself. Akira made a face as Yusuke with a small wince tucked himself away. “You’re shameless.”

“I just like playing with it.” Akira teased as he cleaned his hand. He would have snuck a taste but- Yusuke. “My snake friend. Python companion.”

“It’s not that big.” Yusuke hissed before he looked over Akira’s shoulder and fell silent.

“Hello?” Talk about timing. Akira turned with a big smile at their tired looking cat maid waitress. “I realize that we forgot to include the whip cream for your order?”

“Don’t worry.” Akira smiled. “I made do without yours. It’s okay.” Yusuke poked him har din the side but Akira kept up his peaceful smile. “Now about our bill?”


End file.
